


Beautiful Girls

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder.

Phantom knows exactly when Erin begins to slip back into the same old ways of thinking, moving on instinct through mirrored corridors to find the door, reaching through when Anton is on break and dragging Erin inside, her arms instantly tight around Erin, giving her time to recover and stop resisting whilst almost whispering words of kindness, her words tender even at the look in Erin's eyes when she could finally dare to look up.

"Oh my darling..."

Phantom's voice is soft. 

"You are so very beautiful..."

"No..."

"Yes."

Phantom's voice is soft, her words quick a light but forceful. 

"You are the most beautiful thing I keep inside my heart."

Erin's breath catches, then fails, her arms tight around Phantom as she buries her face in her shoulder, openly weeping, broken and not resisting anything her Phantom wants to give to her, the feel of Phantom's lips at her hairline soothing her.


	2. The Most Beautiful Ballet Girl.

Years of dancing had slimmed Darcey to the point of being almost skeletal, her beauty and strength hidden behind force and determination. Then, as she stopped dancing, she began to fill out slightly, to regain some curves although she still hated to be seen as not thin, her eyes dull as she moved through the crowds, so aware of herself and painfully shy. She had worked on it, become almost able to lie and yet, without a judging table or friends... she was still shy. A warm and gentle hand on her shoulder had her turning, her eyes meeting those of her Phantom, her breath catching as she let herself be lead away, aware only of how gentle her Phantom was. 

"Why do you still come to me?"

The question is soft but it hides both fear and a self-loathing that comes to the surface easily when she is scared. 

"Because... my dear one... you are still the most beautiful ballet girl I have ever seen."

"But I'm..."

Phantom's lips over hers silence her and she sighs, allowing herself to reach and cling onto her Phantom, her grip tight on her Phantom's shirt, their lips hovering inches apart as the Phantom speaks again. 

"You are the most beautiful thing I keep inside my heart... my darling."

Phantom's hands cover Darcey's even as she kisses her again, breaking her grip and leaving her stood in silence.


	3. Beautiful Soul.

"Phantom..."

Katie had turned to find herself alone with her Phantom in a corridor, hidden away but still aware of voices. 

"This is so..."

"I know."

"Why are you..."

"You needed me."

"You felt it?"

"Yes."

"I'm... that article..."

"You are beautiful Kate..."

"No..."

"Katie..."

The Phantom breaths in, then speaks softly. 

"You are the most beautiful thing I keep inside my heart."


	4. Australian Beauty

Natalie knows that since she agreed to be married she will be alone, without her Phantom... and yet... as the final draws closer with her marriage date, she finds herself seeking her Phantom. Weeks of trying on dresses has her feeling vulnerable and slightly ugly. She has always needed her Phantom. 

"Are you happy?"

Words echo in the hall even as Natalie turns, her eyes meeting her Phantom's, her response a silent head-shake. She is happy to be getting married, but she needs this. 

The Phantom walks closer, eyes locked on Natalie, pulling her closer, letting her bunch her hands into her shirt, her lips brushing Natalie's ear. 

"Why not..."

"I feel so... ugly."

"You aren't ugly Nat..."

"I am."

"No, Natalie..."

Phantom's touch is light on her cheek, stroking the skin softly. 

"You are the most beautiful thing I keep inside my heart... and you should be happy."

"Phantom.."

"Please... be happy."


End file.
